Blue Moon
by Dhabum
Summary: Blue Moon, slice 3: Platina/Kita tidak akan pernah kalah tanpa sempat berjuang. Bahkan jika perjuangan yang kita lakukan hanyalah percuma. Kita, kau dan aku akan menunggu saat Blue Moon itu benar-benar/YAOI/ShowKi/ a monsta x fanfiction form Dhabum to monbebe with love/RnR/DLDR
1. slice 1: First Impression

A/N FF ini versi remake dari FF nya Arialieur senpai dengan judul 'Bloodthirst' (mau baca? Search aja unamenya 😅, recomended banget)

Meskipun remake, tidak sama 100% kok..

enjoy 😍

 **YAOI**

Showki/and others

hyunwoo/kihyun/akiel/wonho/jooheeon/changkyun/hyungwon

typos/no eyd/badplot/OOC/etc

romance/fantasy

monsta x member belong to them self

Bloodthirst punya © Arialieur

this story belong to me

.

.

Semuanya akan terjadi,, kita hanya berjuang sampai Blue Moon terjadi. Kita tidak akan pernah kalah tanpa sempat berjuang. Bahkan jika perjuangan yang kita lakukan hanyalah percuma. Kita, kau dan aku akan menunggu saat Blue Moon itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

Blue Moon

slice 1

first impression

by Dhabum

enjoy

.

.

Bulan purnama.

Dengan anggun, Akiel berjalan dengan percaya diri di atas atap perumahan di kota Seoul. Seakan menganggap atap-atap itu adalah panggung cat walk, dengan bulan purnama utuh sebagai latarnya. Terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya pada satu sosok yang sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

"Dirimu.." Jawab sosok itu. "Dengan latar bulan purnama utuh seperti itu kau terlihat sempurna.. Sangat cantik.. Kiel.." Imbuhnya.

"Hihi.. Secantik itukah aku?" Tanya Akiel.

"Sangat.. "

"Menurutmu berapa banyak yang bisa kupikat ya? Tapi kupikir dua saja cukup untuk kali ini kan?"

"Huh.. Napsu makanmu semakin banyak akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Kiel?"

"Biarkan saja.." Katanya acuh. Dengan gampang, Kiel melompat tinggi melewati 'beberapa atap rumah' menuju atap tempat di mana satu sosok yang sedari tadi menyauti omongannya. Dalam satu kali lompatan, Kiel sudah berdiri tepat di depan sosok tadi.

"Your Highness.." Sosok tadi menundukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. Membuat Kiel memutar bola matanya lelah,,

"Cukup panggil aku Akiel.. Kau tau aku benci kalau kau memanggilku begitu.. Wonho-ah.." Katanya sambil membentangkan sepasang sayap hitam kelamnya dan terbang jauh, meninggalkan sosok bernama Wonho itu sendirian.

"Akiel.. " lirih Wonho sendu. Tak lama, Wonho membentangkan sepasang sayapnya. Terbang tinggi mengikuti Akiel, majikannya.

* * *

"Hyunwoo-yah.."

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, Hyunwoo menoleh. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu orang pemuda yang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah baki dengan kedua tangannya.

"Menikmati bulan purnama?" Tanya pemuda tadi sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam yang uapnya masih mengepul di atas meja kerjanya.

"Hm.. " gumamnya, sambil kembali memandang bulan purnama penuh dari jendelan kaca di ruang kerjanya. "Minhyuk-ah.."

"Ya?" Jawab Minhyuk.

"Ah tidak.. Lupakan saja.."

"Istirahatlah.. Kau terlalu banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini.. Lelaki dewasa sepertimu butuh hiburan. Cobalah pergi ke club malam, sekali-sekali sebenarnya tak masalah.."

"Hm.. Akan kufikirkan nanti..." Jawab Hyunwoo acuh.

Merasa kehadirannya tak diharapkan, pemuda tadi bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerja Hyunwoo.

Setelah kembali sendiri, Hyunwoo masih tak melepas pandangannya dari bulan purnama. Lama seperti itu, hingga ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar. Menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Ya.."

"Hyunwoo-yah.. Kau harus melihat ini.."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang menghubunginya, Hyunwoo bergegas memakai mantel yang coklatnya dan pergi keluar menuju lokasi.

Selama dalam perjalanan, fikirannya terpecah antara berkonsentrasi pada jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak terlalu padat dan,

"Iblis.. apa benar-benar ada?" Tanyanya, entah pada siapa.

Sampai di lokasi, Hyunwoo segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Di sana banyak rekan kerjanya yang sudah memulai berbagai macam olah TKP.

"Ini laporan kasus-kasus sebelumnya?" Jooheon langsung saja memberikan sebuah kertas pada Hyunwoo yang baru keluar dari mobil hitamnya.

"Hm.. Berapa jumlah korbannya?" Tanya Hyunwoo sambil melihat berkas yang diberikan Jooheon. "Identitas korban?"

"Kim Jungsoo dan Park Sunwoo, dua-duanya adalah mantan narapidana kasus pemerkosaan yang baru dibebaskan.." Jelas Jooheon.

Hyunwoo bisa melihat jelas, dua mayat yang dengan bagian dada yang tercabik-cabik.

"Jantung pemuda bernama Kim Jungsoo sudah habis, sedang milik Park Sunwoo masih ada,, hanya saja..." Jooheon terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalu begitu,, cepat bawa mereka ke tempat Changkyun.." Kata Hyunwoo sambil mendekati seorang ahli dari tim forensik yang terlihat sedang membereskan peralatannya. "Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Hyunwoo.

"Tak ada pak.. Tidak ada jejak satu pun.. Seperti biasa.. Mereka meninggalkan ini.." Sambil menyerahkan sehelai bulu besar aneh berwarna hitam pada Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo membawa satu-satunya bukti yang ada si sana. Sehelai bulu aneh yang menyerupai bulu angsa, namun dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar.

Hyunwoo sudah ada di depan mobilnya, tangannya merogoh saku mantel coklat yang dia pakai, mengeluarkan sekotak rokok. Dan dengan gerak cekatannya, rokok itu sudah berada di antara bibirnya. Setelah membakar ujungnya, sebuah asap mengepul keluar, bersamaan dengan helaan nafas lelahnya.

Sambil menyesap rokok di tangannya, Hyunwoo kembali meneliti bulu di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya, kalian ini apa?" Tanyanya pelan, entah pada siapa.

* * *

."Dasar manusia tidak tau diuntung.. Bukankah seharusnya mereka berterimakasih kepada kita?" Sungut Akiel tidak suka.

"Begitulah.. Manusia memang makhluk yang rumit..." Jawab Wonho sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Akiel.

"Hei.. Kau kan juga pernah menjadi manusia.." Akiel menatap Wonho dengan pandangan tidak sukanya, yang cukup menggemaskan untuk ukuran makhluk sepertinya.

"Yaa..." Wonho hanya bisa melemparkan senyum tipisnya pada Akiel yang sedang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Huh.. Pantas saja kau juga sangat sulit dimengerti.." Akiel membuang nafasnya. Mengembalikan fokusnya pada sosok yang terlihat sedang menghisap rokok di tangannya dalam. "Ugh.. Aku lupa namanya.. Kurasa dulu kau pernah memberitahuku nama manusia itu.. Siapa? Son- Woo?" Tanya Akiel tidak yakin.

"Son Hyunwoo.." Jawab Wonho membenarkan.

"Ah iya.. Son Hyunwoo.." Lirih Akiel, sebuah senyum miring tergambar diwajahnya.

Hening kembali, membiarkan Akiel dan Wonho yang sedang terbang mengamati orang-orang yang sedang sibuk 'membereskan sisa makan malam mereka'.

"Mereka benar-benar bodoh.." Gumam Akiel.

"Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkan jejak?" Tanya Wonho.

"Karena mereka bodoh.." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Akiel mengepakkan sayapnya. Pergi menuju purnama penuh yang masih bersinar.

* * *

Changkyun yang baru saja selesai dengan perkerjaannya itu terlihat menghela nafasnya lelah sambil mengurut leher belakangnya yang terasa kaku. Begitu keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Changkyun bisa melihat sosok Lee Jooheon yang sedang terduduk dengan mata yang terpejam. Menunggunya mungkin.

Setelah memasukkan masker dan sarung tangan latexnya yang lupa dia buang tadi, Changkyun bergegas ke arah Jooheon.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Jooheon hyung?! Bangunlah.." Changkyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jooheon pelan.

Sedikit terkejut saat ada orang yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya, membuat Jooheon terpaksa membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Changkyun-ah.." Gumam Jooheon. "Oh.. Im Changkyu?!" Kagetnya setelah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Sepertinya sangat melelahkan menjadi anggota kavaleri khusus.." Sindir Changkyun.

"Im Changkyun.. Kau cemburu?" Tanya Jooheon penuh selidik.

"Dalam mimpimu.. Kita sudah lama berakhir hyung.." Jawab Changkyun lelah.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku datang bukan untuk mengganggumu.. Ini masalah mayat itu.." Jawab Jooheon, nadanya menjadi semakin serius.

"Ada dua berita baru.. Berita buruk dan berita yang sangat buruk.. Mana yang mau kau dengar lebih dulu hyung?" Tanya Changkyun.

Jooheon menelan ludahnya kasar. "Berita buruk..."

"Ada luka gigitan di leher Park Sunwoo.. Dan ada aku menemukan sample racun unik di luka itu.."

"Tunggu dulu, aku tak paham maksudmu.."

"Aku heran.. Kenapa dengan kemampuan otakmu yang lemah begini kau bisa menjadi anggota kavaleri khusus?" Tanya Changkyun terdengar tidak mengenakkan di telinga Jooheon.

"Bisa tidak sih kau langsung menjelaskannya saja tanpa harus menyindirku?"

"Hhh terserah saja.. Jika selama ini Akiel tidak pernah menyentuh tubuh korbannya.. Kali ini, Akiel meninggalkan bekas gigitan di leher Park Sunwoo.. Itu menandakan adanya pergerakan atau maksud lain dibalik tindakannya tadi.." Terang Changkyun.

Jooheon yang mendengar penjelasan Changkyun dengan seksama itu sontak melebarkan matanya. "Dan berita yang sangat buruk?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah sample di leher Park Sunwoo... Belum diidentifikasi secara pasti.. Tapi kemungkinan besar itu adalah racun.. Racun yang bisa mengubahmu menjadi salah satu dari mereka.. " jeda sebentar. "Tidak-tidak, meski penelitiannya belum selesai.. Aku yakin sekali kalau itu adalah.. Sebut saja demon poison.."

* * *

"Kiel.. Kukira kau akan mencobanya pada pemuda itu.." Tanya Wonho penasaran. Dia tidak mengira kalau Akiel benar-benar menghabiskan dua orang untuk makam malamnya.

"Hmm.. Kenapa ya.. Tadinya aku berfikir begitu.. Tapi bagaimana lagi.. Aku benar-benar kelaparan tadi.." Jawab Akiel senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonho. "Kenapa tubuhmu bisa sehangat ini?" Tanya Akiel.

"Mungkin.. Karena dulu aku juga seorang manusia.." Jawab Wonho lirih sambil mengelus rambut Akiel lembut. "Sudah.. Bertistirahatlah.." Wonho menepuk pelan punggung Akiel. Sayapnya membentang lebar, membungkus tubuhnya yang sedang mendekap Akiel erat-erat.

* * *

Hyunwoo masih di meja kerjanya. Jooheon yang ada di meja kerjanya sudah jatuh tertidur sedari tadi. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot, Hyunwoo mulai kembali fokus pada perkamen tua di depannya.

Tulisan di atas perkamen tua itu sangat susah dibaca. Selain karena faktor umur kertas perkamen itu yang sudah terdiri dari banyak angka, juga bahasa yang digunakan dalam penulisan bahasanya menjadi masalah.

"Jooheon-ah..." Panggil Hyunwoo. Lama tak mendapat jawaban, Hyunwoo sedikit agak kasar menggebrak meja yang digunakan Jooheon untuk menumpu kepalanya. "Yaa!.. Lee Jooheon?!,,"

"Yya.. Yaa Hyung!" Jooheon berjingkat kaget. "Ugh.. Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menguap lebar.

"Carikan aku orang yang bisa membaca tulisan ini.."

Keesokan harinya, Jooheon bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Karena perintah Hyunwoo adalah mutlak, jadi dia tidak berani menundanya. Untung saja dia memiliki beberapa 'channel' yang bisa dimintai tolong. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama, dia mendapatkan seseorang yang dia cari.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan, Jooheon bergegas menuju ruang kerja Hyunwoo.

"Hyung.. Aku mendapatkan orangnya."

"Bawa dia masuk.." Kata Hyunwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang tengah dia baca.

Setelah Jooheon keluar dari ruangannya, sebuah langkah kaki yang ringan terdengar. Membuat Hyunwoo tanpa sadar menunggu-nunggu kedatangan orang itu.

Seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut coklat memasuki ruangan itu, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, posturnya juga proporsional, tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus. Satu kata menurutnya, sempurna.

'Huh.. Apa yang kupikirkan..' Batin Hyunwoo mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya. Saat mata pemuda itu menatap tepat ke arahnya, Hyunwoo menyadari satu desiran aneh di hatinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hyunwoo penasaran.

"Yoo..." ragunya sejenak, "Yoo Kihyun imnida.." Jawab pemuda tadi.

'Suaranya indah..' Batin Hyunwoo.

Hm.. Jadi kau bisa membaca tulisan ini?" Hyunwoo mencoba untuk mengabaikan desiran aneh di hatinya.

"Hm... Entahlah.. Aku tidak mempelajari bidang Hieroglif secara khusus, tapi kedua orang tuaku adalah sejarawan dan ahli geologi.." Jawab Kihyun sambil mendekati meja Hyunwoo takut-takut.

'Sepertinya dia pemalu.. Lucu sekali..' Batin Hyunwoo yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar.

"Eung..." Sambil meneliti perkamen tua di atas mejanya, Kihyun tanpa sadar mendengung lirih. Kebiasaannya saat sedang berfikir.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hyunwoo setelah cukup lama Kihyun meneliti perkamennya. "Berapa lama untuk melakukannya?"

"Eum.. Tiga minggu? Ah d-dua minggu sepertinya cukup.." Dan saat mereka bertemu tatap, Kihyun juga merasakan satu desiran aneh di sudut hatinya.

Kihyun sudah pergi, hingga sekarang Hyunwoo hanya seorang diri di ruang kerjanya. Sambil menikmati kopi hitam kesukaannya, pikirannya melayang pada apa yang disampaikan Jooheon semalam.

"Cih.. Demon poison.." Gumam Hyunwoo. Mereka bahkan belum bisa memastikan identitas apa atau siapa yang mereka kejar atau apa tujuan mereka dan kenapa mereka melakukannya, sekarang bahkan sudah muncul lagi masalah ini. Kentara sekali raut putus asa mendalam di mata Hyunwoo.

Sekarang ini pemerintah memang sedang melakukan berbagai upaya untuk menutupi berita 'pembantaian besar-besaran' ini dari media. Tapi sampai kapan mereka bisa melakukannya saat sudah banyak kelompok yang mulai menaruh curiga

Bisakah dia dan kelompoknya yang membentuk Squad Kavaleri Khusus melakukan tugas ini? Dan satu-satunya informasi hanya ada di perkamen tua yang di dapatkan oleh salah seorang anggota Kavaleri dalam ekspedisi khusus, yang bahkan dia harus menukar nyawanya untuk gulungan kertas tua itu.

* * *

Wonho sedang menunggu di sebuah atap bangunan tua lapuk sambil melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dii bawahnya. Teriknya matahari membuat dia enggan bergerak dari tempatnya yang teduh. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat Akiel yang mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa peduli jika orang-orang di bawah sana bisa melihat kehadirannya.

"Orang-orang bisa heboh melihatmu kalau begitu caramu terbang.." Lirih Wonho saat Akiel sudah mendarat dengan aman di depannya.

"Apa peduliku.. Toh mereka akan kumakan semua nantinya.." Jawab Akiel acuh. "Yah.. Jangan malas-malasan begini.. Ada pekerjaan yang harus di lakukan.."

"Apa?" Tanya Wonho tak mengerti.

"Perkamen itu,, Hyunwoo menemukan orang yang bisa membacanya.." Kata Akiel. "Ugh.. Aku sempat melupakan kalau si Hyunwoo memiliki perkamen itu.." Kata Kihyun sambil menatap Wonho tidak suka. "Ini semua gara-gara Hyungwon si bodoh itu.." Suungut Akiel kesal.

"Sudahlah.. Itu memang kesalahannku.. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Wongo sambil mengacak rambut Akiel gemas.

Mendengar itu, Akiel kembali memamerkan senyum miringnya. "Habisi keluarga Yoo.. Semuanya.. Tanpa terkcual.."

.

.

To be Continue

200816

hallohhh '3')/

balik lagi bawa plot baru yeyyy..

padahal masi banyak yang belum dilanjut, tapi malah bawa plot baru Y.Y

maruk ya .-.?

mau gimana lagi.. Suka banget sihh sama ff nya ari senpai, jadi ngebet banget nulis versi ShowKi nya 😅

haaaaa

pokoknya gitu lahh

jaangan lupa review yaaa.. Jangan cuma fav atau follow story doang T.T apalagi cuma baca doang :'D

last, keep healthy bebe

sign, Dhabum


	2. Slice 2: You Call it Romance

YAOI

Showki/and others

hyunwoo/kihyun/akiel/wonho/jooheeon/changkyun/hyungwon

typos/no eyd/badplot/OOC/etc

romance/fantasy

monsta x member belong to them self

Bloodthirst punya © Arialieur

this story belong to me

.

.

Semuanya akan terjadi,, kita hanya berjuang sampai Blue Moon terjadi. Kita tidak akan pernah kalah tanpa sempat berjuang. Bahkan jika perjuangan yang kita lakukan hanyalah percuma. Kita, kau dan aku akan menunggu saat Blue Moon itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

Blue Moon

slice 2

You Call it Romance

by Dhabum

enjoy

.

.

Mendengar itu, Akiel kembali memamerkan senyum miringnya. "Habisi keluarga Yoo.. Semuanya.. Tanpa terkcuali.."

"Kalau memang itu keinginanmu, ba-"

"Eh.. Tunggu dulu.. Ini tidak akan menarik kalau kita menghabisi mereka sekarang.. Biarkan aku bermain-main sebentar.."

"Dimengerti.. Your Highness.."

* * *

Jooheon memandang dalam diam selembar foto di tangannya. Fotonya dan foto Changkyun, saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Awalnya dia mengira akan baik-baik saja setelah mereka berpisah, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Sedang meratapi kisah cintamu Jooheon-ah?"

"Hyunwoo hyung.." Jooheon reflek menegakkan badannya dan memberi hormat pada leadr squad kavaleri khusus ini.

"Santai saja.. Tidak ada orang di sini.." Balas Hyunwoo santai sambil meletakkan sekaleng kopi dingin di depan sahabatnya itu.

"Hm.. Maaf aku terlalu terbawa suasana.."

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Hyunwoo. "Im Changkyun?"

"Hhh.." Jooheon hanya menghela nafas berat sebagai jawaban. "Kurasa dia sudah sangat membenciku.. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali dulu menyianyiakan Changkyun.."

"Hmm.. Sebut saja itu takdir.." Jawab Hyunwoo sambil membuka kaleng kopinya.

"Kau ingat,, dulu kau pernah berkata 'Cinta datang tak terlihat.. Kita hanya melihatnya saat itu pergi..'

"Hm.. Kalau tidak salah saat itu Changkyun masih anggota baru dan selalu menempel padamu kan?"

"Ya.. Dan aku baru tau artinya sekarang.." Jawab Jooheon lesu.

'prang!'

Hyunwoo dan Jooheon langsung berlari begitu menuju sumber suara, di sana tepat di sebuah lorong Hyunwoo melihat seorang pemuda jatuh terduduk memegangi tangannya yang sepertinya terluka. Disekitar pemuda tadi terdapat banyak serpihan kaca. Seseorang melemparkan sebuah batu, menghancurkan kaca jendela gedung itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hyunwoo menunduk, memeriksa lengan pemuda tadi. "Yoo Kihyun?" Yang ternyata adalah Yoo Kihyun, rekan kerja barunya.

"Oh ini gila.. Siapa yang bisa melempar batu ke lantai dua belas?" Heran Jooheon. Dia melongokkan kepalanya keluar, melewati kaca yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. "Itu Wonho.." Jooheon bisa melihat sosok Wonho di gedung seberang.

Mendengar nama Wonho di sebut, Hyunwoo langsung mengikuti arah pandang Jooheon. Dan benar saja, di seberang sana Wonho sedang melambaikan tangan, mengejek.

"Sial!" Umpat Hyunwoo.

"Ugh.." Rintihan Kihyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau tak apa? Biar kulihat lenganmu.." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyunwoo lantas menggulung lengan baju kanan Kihyun. Setikit meringis saat melihat lebam keunguan di sepanjang lengan putih pemuda itu.

"Ini harus segera diobati.. Kita harus kerumah sakit dan melihat apakah ada tulang yang retak.." Dengan sigap, Hyunwoo membopong Kihyun. Sedangkan Kihyun hanya bisa pasrah, tangannya luar biasa sakit saat ini, bahkan untuk sekedar berkata pun dia kesulitan.

Dibelakang, Jooheon berniat mengekori Kihyun dan Hyunwoo malah menemukan sebuah batu yang dibungkus oleh kertas.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya Yongguk-ah?"

"Tulangnya retak, jadi dia harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari, aku juga memasangkan sebuah gips, itu akan membuatnya sedikit kerepotan nanti.." Jelas Yongguk, "Aku sudah meresepkan beberapa obat.." Yongguk menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Hyunwoo.

"Terimakasih.." Hyunwoo tersenyum lega. Tatpannya beralih pada Kihyun sedang tertidur dengan tangan yang di gips.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yongguk begitumereka berdua sudah tidak di kamar rawat Kihyun.

"Wonho..-"

"Hyung.. Kurasa kau harus membaca ini.." Jooheon yang tiba-tiba saja datang langsung menyerahkan secarik kertas lusuh pada Hyunwoo.

"kertas itu membungkus batu yang dilemparkan Wonho tadi.." Jelas Jooheon.

'Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menyapa keluarga Yoo?'

Hyunwoo menggeram saat dia menyadari maksud tulisan di kertas itu.

"Jooheon-ah.. Suruh beberapa orang menjaga kediaman keluarga Yoo.."

Setelah mendapat perintah, Jooheon dengan sigap melaksanakannya.

"Jadi, batu ini yang melukai pemuda itu?" Yongguk menunjuk sebuah batu kecil yang tadi di bawa Jooheon.

"Yah.."

"Sebenarnya, mereka itu apa? Iblis? Manusia? Siluman?"

"Entahlah.. Bahkan kami yang dibentuk secara khusus belum tau apa-apa.. Yang jelas.. Mereka bukan manusia.."

* * *

Hyunwoo duduk dalam diam. Menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada sosok Kihyun yang sedang berbaring di depannya. Ini salahnya Kihyun bisa sampai terluka seperti ini. Mereka -Wonho dan Akiel- pasti tau kalau hanya Kihyun satu-satunya yang bisa membaca perkamen itu.

Dan mulai detik ini, Hyunwoo bertekad akan melindungi Kihyun. Bukan hanya karena perkamen itu, tapi juga karena hatinya. Hyunwoo tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan membantah kalau dia tertarik pada Kihyun. 'Love at the first sight' konyol memang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengurusi perasaannya. Tapi Hyunwoo benar-benar merasakan getar ketertarikan saat bertemu Kihyun untuk pertama kalinya kemarin.

"Ngh.."

Hyunwoo langsung terjaga begitu dia mendengar erangan Kihyun. Dengan sigap dia membantu Kihyun untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Hyunwoo lembut.

"Eum.. Tanganku sakit.." Jawab Kihyun sambil meringis pelan.

"Oh.. Sebentar.. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter dulu.."

"Ti-tidak perlu.." Balas Kihyun sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Hyunwoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka. "eum.. Bisakah kau menemaniku di sini saja? Aku.. Takut.." Kata Kihyun sambil menunduk dalam.

Melihat sikap Kihyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan membuat Hyunwoo tersenyum lembut. "Tentu.. Aku akan di sini.."

"Terimakasih.." Balas Kihyun tersenyum lembut. Dan, astaga.. Hyunwoo bersumpah kalau dia sangat menyukai senyum tadi.

Setelah itu hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memulai percakapan. Tapi entah kenapa Hyunwoo menikmati momen diam ini. Dan Kihyun sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika tangan Kihyun masih menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Hyunwoo.

* * *

"Jadi.. Permainan seperti ini yang kau inginkan Kiel?" Wonho memandang kecut suasana manis antara Hyunwoo dan Kihyun dari atas atap bangunan di samping rumah sakit tanpa mereka sadari.

* * *

Bulan purnama di langit malam Seoul sangat indah, bersinar dan terlihat mewah. Tapi keadaan bulan di luar sana rupanya tidak menarik minat Hyunwoo yang sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang di cat putih memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak ada,, hanya membaca-baca saja.." Jawab Hyunwoo.

"Tumben sekali Jooheon tidak di sini?"

"Ah.. Aku memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.." Jawab Hyunwoo masih fokus pada bacaan ditangannya. "Minhyuk ah.."

"Ya?" Minhyuk sedikit bersemangat saat Hyunwoo memanggil namanya.

"Berhati-hatilah saat pulang nanti.. " kata Hyunwoo sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Eum..."

* * *

"Hyung.. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Hyungwon.

"Satu hal saja.." Jawab Wonho.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hyungwon penasaran sambil menatap lekat-lekat bibir Wonho yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

"Jangan sampai Akiel menemukanmu.." Lirih Wonho sambil megelus bibir tebal Hyunwon.

"Ugh.. Aku tau itu.. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu selain menghindari malaikat gila itu?" Jengkel Hyungwon, membuatnya tampa sadar memberikan jarak pada wajah mereka yang mulanya hampir bersentuhan.

"Cukup lakukan itu sayang.." Bisik Wonho di samping telinga Hyungwon.

"Hm.. B-baiklah.." Jawab Hyungwon tertahan saat Wonho mulai menjamahnya.

* * *

"Apa semenyenangkan itu?" Tanya Wonho yang baru saja datang. Pertanyaan tadi dia ajukan pada satu sosok yang sedang duduk di atap sebuah gedung kosong.

"Apa?" Tanyanya acuh.

"Menatap Son Hyunwoo secara diam-diam?"  
Jawab Wonho sambil memijakkan kakinya di atas bangunan yang sama dengan satu sosok di depannya. "Mungkin?" Tambahnya cepat begitu mendapati pelototan tajam dari tuannya.

"Apa salah kalau pemburu 'mengintai' mangsanya?" Kelit Akiel.

"Ya.. Ya.. Kalau boleh aku tahu apa yang kau dapatkan setelah mengintainya seharian ini?" Tanya Wonho.

"Hmm..." Akiel berfikir sebentar. "Ah siapa pemuda berambut putih yang selalu menempel pada Hyunwoo?" Tanya Akiel.

"Oh.. Kau tidak tau dia? Dia Lee Minhyuk.. Asistennya.."

"Oh.. " Akiel hanya ber'oh ria.

"Dan mantan kekasihnya.." Tambah Wonho.

"Apa?!" Akiel sedikit terkejut.

"Wae?" Tanya Wonho dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"A-anni-.. Hei.. Aku mencium bau manusia.. Apa kau baru menemui Hyungwon?" Tanya Akiel cepat.

"Hm.." Gumam Wonho mengiyakan.

"hish.. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya.. Akan kuhabisi manusia hina itu.."

"terserah kau saja.." Acuh Wonho.

"Kau! Awas saja kalau kau menyelamatkannya lagi seperti tempo hari.." Sungut Akiel sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Tentu sayang.." Jawab Wonho gemas sambil mengacak rambut kecoklatan Akiel.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya Hyunwoo yang masih sibuk mengemas beberapa barang Kihyun.

"Eum.. Lagi pula tanganku kan sudah di gips.. Jadi sudah tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Kihyun yang sedang duduk manis di tepi ranjang.

Setelah Hyunwoo selesai dengan barang-barang Kihyun, dia segera membantu Kihyun untuk berdiri dan mununtunnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah memasukkan barang Kihyunke dalam bagasinya, Hyunwoo segera mendudukkan Kihyun di samping kursi kemudi. Setelah memastikan Kihyun duduk dengan aman di mobilnya, Hyunwoo bergegas menuju kursi kemudi.

Hyunwoo sedikit tersenyum saat meyadari Kihyun melupakan seatbelt nya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia meraih seatbelt di samping Kihyun. Membuat Kihyun berjengit kaget saat tubuhnya menempel dengan tumbuh Hyunwoo.

"Seatbelt.." Hyunwoo memperlihatkan kaitan seatbelt ditangannya.

"A-ah.. Iya aku melupakannya.." Jawab Kihyun terbata-bata.

Dengan hati yang sama-sama berdetak tidak biasa, Kihyun dan Hyunwoo melewati puluhan menit menuju kediaman keluarga Yoo dengan diam.

* * *

Rasanya gila, dan kegilaan itu membuat senyum di wajah Hyunwoo tidak luntur barang sedetikpun sejak dia mengantarkan Kihyun pulang.

"Apa sesuatu yang bagus terjadi?" Tanya Jooheon yang sedikit heran dengan ekspresi asing ketuanya.

"tidak ada.." Jawab Hyunwoo yang sangat berkebalikan dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

"Apa karena Yoo Kihyun?" Goda Jooheon.

"Hah.." Hyunwoo pura-pura sibuk dengan kertas di tangannya.

"Pasti benar kan? Kupingmu memerah.." Goda Jooheon. "Wah.. Cinta memang benar-benar hebat ya.. " kata Jooheon.

"Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Minhyuk yang baru saja muncul.

"A-ah.. Itu.." Jawab Jooheon sungkan sambil menggaruk lehernya. Getaran ponselnya membuat Jooheon merasa tertolong. "Ah.. Aku akan menjawab telpon dulu.." Jooheon buru-buru menyingkir dari suasana canggung itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Minhyuk penasaran.

"Tidak ada.." Jawab Hyunwoo.

Hening antara Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk buyar saat Jooheon datang dengan kepanikan yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyunwoo.

"Akiel dan Wonho.. Menyerang keluarga Yoo.." Panik Jooheon.

"Apa?!"

.

To be Continue 😅  
010916

Maaf banget karena lama updatenyaa 😅  
Sempet bingung ini plot mau dibawa kemana.. Meres otak banget buat ngga terlalu mirip sama punya aria senpai, dan yahh jadinya gini 😅

Jangan lupa review ya bebe.. Biar semangat nulis nihhh 😅

Sign,  
Dhabum


	3. slice 3: Platina

a/n

Pertama, mau minta maap dulu karena lama ngga update, Mianhaeyooooo

Kedua, karena 'kayaknya' banyak yang masih ngawang soal penampakan akiel, jadi kayaknya di chapter ini bakal diusahain penggambaran Akiel nanti bakal lebih jelas dan detil. Ingat loh ya,, diusahain, entah hasilnya nanti bagaimana wqwq XD

Next, yang uda baca, jangan lupa review yaaapppssssssss biar updatenya bisa cepet XD

Dan buat yang minta NC .-.? gimana yaaaa?

Ah entahlahhhhh

Cekidot ajaaa

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI/BL/Shou-ai**

Showki and others

hyunwoo/kihyun/akiel/wonho/jooheeon/changkyun/hyungwon/minhyuk

 **typos/no eyd** /badplot/OOC/etc

romance/fantasy

monsta x member belong to them self

Bloodthirst punya © Arialieur

this story absoulutely mine

.

.

Blue Moon

slice 3

-Platina-

by Dhabum

enjoy

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyunwoo.

"Akiel dan Wonho.. Menyerang keluarga Yoo.." Panik Jooheon.

"Apa?!"

Hyunwoo tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dalam kepalanya saat ini, yang jelas dia harus segera sampai di rumah Kihyun. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan speedometer mobilnya yang hampir mencapai batas maksimal, dia juga tidak peduli dengan umpatan para pengemudi lain yang dia bahayakan karena cara menyetirnya yang ugal-ugalan. Namun saat sebuah mobil patroli tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya, Hyunwoo langsung saja memijak pedal remnya sampai dia sendiri bisa mendengar decitan nyaring ban mobilnya yang beradu dengan aspal jalan.

'Sial,, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini,,' batinnya mengumpat kasar.

Dia melihat seorang polisi dengan seragam patroli mengetuk kaca mobilnya, meski enggan Hyunwoo akhirnya menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Tuan,, bisakah Anda,,-

Belum selesai petugas tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi dia sudah tergagap saat melihat tanda pengenal khusus yang diperlihatkan oleh Hyunwoo.

"Ma-maafkan saya,," setelah membungkuk dalam-dalam, petugas tadi akhirnya menyingkir dari pandangan Hyunwoo. Petugas tadi tentu saja tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah karena menghambat pekerjaan pemimpin kavaleri khusus seperti Hyunwoo.

Setelah mobilnya bisa meluncur dengan bebas di jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak sepadat tadi, Hyunwoo mulai memacu mobilnya sampai batas kecepatan maksimal.

* * *

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Wonho yang mulai bosan.

"Tunggu sebentar,," Jawab Akiel sambil melahap potongan jantung terahir di tangannya. "Hm,,, apa jantung orang baik-baik memang selalu seenak ini hyung?" tanya Akiel sambil menyeka sisa darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Jantung hanyalah jantung,, semua jantung rasanya sama menurutku,," jawab Wonho sambil menasik tangan Akiel lalu mendudukan sosok yang dikasihinya itu di daun jendela.

"Tapi beneran loh,, jantung tuan Yoo dan istrinya benar-benar enak.." kata Akiel sambil menatap Wonho yang sedang membersihkan tangannya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonho lagi sambil membersihkan cipratan darah yang mengotori wajah manis Akiel.

"Hm,, dan di mana pemuda Yoo itu?" tanya Akiel begitu sadar kalau target utamanya tidak di sana.

"Entahlah.."

"Heol,, apa ceritaku semembosankan itu? Kenapa kau tidak exited hyung?" Akiel merengut saat Wonhoo seakan tidak berminat dengan keseruan ceritanya.

"Tidak begitu Kiel,, hanya saja,, tiba-tiba aku teringat dirimu dulu saat tidak mau makan jantung manusia.."

"Oh,, itu kan dulu hyung,, jangan menyama-nyamakan masa lalu dan masa sekarang,," Akiel menjawab dengan ketus sambil merengut lucu. "Dan mungkin,, itu karena waktuku tidak banyak lagi.."

Wonho terdiam medengar jawaban terakhir Akiel. Dia memandangi wajah manis tuannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan si empunya juga sedang menatap bulan purnama di langit lepas.

"Apa menurutmu Blue Moon itu benar-benar ada Wonho hyung?"

"Hm?" Wonho bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akiel, dia hanya tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Blue Moon,," jawab Akiel sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang semula memandangi bulan dan menatap Wonho dalam. "Apa,, aku bisa kembali?" tanya Akiel semakin lirih.

'Tidak Kiel,, tidak setelah semua dosa yang telah kau lakukan,,' batin Wonho. Dia tahu pasti jawabannya, tai dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya pada Akiel.

"Kurasa aku mulai bisa membaca pikiranmu hyung.." lirih Akiel, sambil menatap lurus kelam Wonho. Semuanya memang tertulis jelas di hitam mata Wonho.

"Kalau begitu,, " Wonho menarik Akiel mendekat, membiarkan tubuh kecil itu berlindung pada tubuhnya yang terlatih. "Kau hanya harus tidak menatap mataku saja kan?" Wonho mengelus sayang rambut kecoklatan Akiel.

"Kiel-ah,," setelah cukup lama diam, akhirnya Wonho membuka suaranya.

"Eum,," Akiel yang merasa nyaman di dalam dekapan Wonho hanya mendengung malas sebagai jawaban.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi.." jawab Wonho singkat sambil menatap halaman luar.

Kiel mengikuti arah pandang Wonho, dan di sana Hyunwoo sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Dan langsung siaga dengan sebuah revolver di tangannya. "Ohh,, dia sangat lambat.." remeh Akiel sambil membentangkan sayapnya, dan terbang begitu saja meninggalkan tubuh terkoyak keluarga Yoo di lantai, diikuti Wonho di belakangnya.

* * *

Hyunwoo langsung keluar dari mobilnya begitu dia sampai di pekarangan rumah Kihyun. Siaga dengan revolvernya, Hyunwoo menendang pintu utama di depannya, membuat pintu kayu itu terlepas dari engselnya.

"Yoo Kihyun!" suara besar Hyunwoo menggelegar di dalam rumah kosong Kihyun. Dengan buru-buru, dia langsung menuju ke lantai dua. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati dua mayat paruh baya yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Bau anyir darah dan pemandangan meyat yang terkoyak membuat perutnya bergejolak, namun masih bisa dia tahan karena tujuan utamanya kemari bukan untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Yoo Kihyun!" sekali lagi dia meneriakkan nama Kihyun. Berharap kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja, "Yoo Ki-" teriakannya terpotong saat dia mendengar suara dari salah satu kamar di lantai itu. Seketika Hyunwoo memasang mode waspada, moncong revolvernya dia arahkan ke depan sambil berjalan penuh waspada menuju kamar tadi.

Menempelken telinganya pada daun pintu, namun Hyunwoo tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun di dalam sana. Setelah mendendang pintu tadi sampai terbuka, Wonho mendapati Kihyun yang sedang mematung di dalam sana.

"Kihyun-ah.." Hyunwoo bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat dia melihat Kihyun baik-baik saja. Namun yang membuat hatinya mencelos adalah isakan Kihyun yang di tahan mati-matian dan matanya yang membulat ketakutan. "Yoo Kihyun.." dengan segera Hyunwoo mendekap tubuh Kihyun yang bergetar ketakutan. Dengan sayang Hyunwoo mengusap punggung Kihyun menenangkan.

"Eo-eomma,, appa.." racau Kihyun dalam dekapan Hyunwoo. "Hyung,, orang tuaku.. baik-baik saja kan?" Kihyun melepas paksa pelukan Hyunwoo, menatap pemuda itu seakan memohon untuk keadaan orang tunya. "Eommaku,, dia baik-baik saja kan?" Hyunwoo hanya diam, "Appa?" Hyunwoo ingin menjawab kalau mereka baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi Kihyun.

"Maafkan aku,, maafkan aku,," sesal Hyunwoo. Kihyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan mundur perlahan.

"Tidak,, kau pasti bohong,," air matanya tumpah lagi, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku-"

"Tidak!" jerit Kihyun sambil berjalan cepat melewati Hyunwoo. Dia sangat yakin kalau orang tuanya baik-baik saja, anni,, dia berharap kalau ini semua hanya mimpi buruk dan orang tuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan gesit Hyunwoo menarik tangan Kihyun, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Hyunwoo tidak boleh membirkan Kihyun melihat keadaan orang tuanya yang seperti itu.

"Lepaskan aku,, aku ingin appa dan eomma,," Kihyun meronta pelan, meminta Hyunwoo melepaskan tangannya. Namun bukannya melepaskan, Hyunwoo justru menarik tubuh Kihyun Kuat. Membuatnya mau tidak mau masuk ke dalam dekapan Hyunwoo lagi. "Eommaaaa,,,," Kihyun hanya bisa menangis pasrah dalam dekapan Hyunwoo.

* * *

Kihyun memandang kosong pemandangan kota Seoul di depannya. Jejak-jejak air mata kering masih terlihat jelas di wajah Kihyun, pun matanya yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Jika memikirkan tentang kedua orang tuanya, rasanya Kihyun ingin menangis lagi.

Hyunwoo masuk ke kamar Kihyun -yang sebenarnya adalah kamarnya- setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tersenyum miris saat melihat Kihyun yang lagi-lagi hanya menatap keluar jendela dari apartemennya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia akan melakukan apapun asal Kihyun kembali dengan senyum cerahnya, namun Hyunwoo juga tidak bisa egois. Kalau mengingat alasan Kihyun menjadi seperti ini, semua orang pasti akan sangat tertekan kalau ada di posisi Kihyun.

"Abu kedua orangtuamu sudah ada di krematorium,," Hyunwoo membuka suaranya pelan. Setelah meletakkan semangkok bubur yang masih panas di atas meja, dia lalu mendekati Kihyun yang masih termangu. "Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya pelan sambil merapikan rambut Kihyun yang -sangat- berantakan.

Kihyun hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Makanlah sedikit saja hm,, sudah dua hari perutmu kosong.."

"Aku,, sendirian sekarang,,"

"Tidak,," sanggah Hyunwoo.

"Aku harap aku mati bersama kedua orang tuaku,," mata Kihyun mulai berembun lagi.

Hyunwoo tidak suka melihat air mata, terlebih air mata orang yang dikasihinya. Dengan lembut jarinya menghapus tetesan air mata Kihyun. Hyunwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak merengkuh Kihyun, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau Kihyun tidak sendirian, kalau ada dirinya yang akan melindungi Kihyun. Tidak menolak, Kihyun pun mulai menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat Hyunwoo.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri.." bisik Hyunwoo sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di pelipis Kihyun. Tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, Kihyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Kata-kata Hyunwoo seolah bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatinya, diiringi air matanya yang jatuh makin deras, air mata bahagia.

* * *

Hyunwoo memandang Kihyun penuh sesal, baru kemarin dia berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan belum genap 24 jam, dia harus melanggar janjinya itu.

"Maafkan aku,," sesal Hyunwoo.

"Gwenchana.." balas Kihyun sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Hyunwoo hyung! bisa lebih cepat sedikit?" Jooheon yang sudah menunggunya di dalam mobl mulai membuat keributan lagi.

"Sudh pergilaah,, Jooheon sudah menunggumu,," kata Kihyun lembut sambil mendorong pundak Hyunwoo.

"Aku,-"

"Lagi pula ini kan tugasmu hyung,, aku tak apa,, sungguh,, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh,," kata Kihyun meyakinkan.

"Y-ya,," Hyunwoo sedikit gelagapan saat Kihyun seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Baik-baiklah di rumah,, aku berjanji akan merampungkan tugasku secepatnya.." Hyunwoo segera membalikkan badannya, namun sentuhan tangan Kihyun membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku,, akan menunggumu,," Kihyun sedikit berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi Hyunwoo. "A-ku,, ah maaf.." seolah baru sadar, Kihyun buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya. Sedangkan Hyunwoo masih termangu di tempatnya, merasakan hangat sisa bibir Kihyun di pipi kirinya.

* * *

Selama perjalanan Jooheon yang melihat adegan 'kecupan' tadi terus saja menggoda Hyunwoo habis-habisan.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura percintaan di sini.." celotehnya sambil sibuk memegang kemudi. Membuat Hyunwoo yang duduk di sampingnya mengeram marah, namun itu justru membuat Jooheon makin ingin menggodanya.

"Bukankah kau bilang dia anak Profesor Yoo?"

Ups,, Jooheon sempat mengabaikan keberadaan Minhyuk yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang. Yang artinya Minhyuk juga melihat semua adegan manis di depan rumah Hyunwoo tadi. Terlebih kenyataan kalau Minhyuk pernah menjalin hubungan dengan leadernya, membuat Jooheon diam-diam merutuki perbuatannya barusan.

"Y-ya,," jawab Jooheon kikuk.

"Kau bilang siapa namanya tadi? Yoo?" tanya Minhyuk.

Jooheon bisa merasakan rasa tidak sukaan dari cara bicara Minyuk, membuatnya ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Kihyun,, namanya Yoo Kihyun.." jawab Hyunwoo.

"Oh,, tunggu dulu,, apa profesor Yoo punya dua anak?"

"Anni,, setahuku Kihyun hyung adalah anak tunggal,," jawab Jooheon

"Kurasa nama anak prof Yoo bukan itu,, tapi siapa ya,,," Minhyuk sedikit berpikir.

"Aku sedikit terkejut kau mau meninggalkan laboraturiummu Min,," kata Hyunwoo, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm,, karena tujuan kita berhubungan dengan penelitian yang sedang kulakukan,, jadi aku berpikir untuk mengikuti kalian,, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan data baru tentang racun itu.." jelas Minhyuk.

"Racun? Maksudmu Demon Poison yang disebutkan Changkyun?" tanya Hyunwoo.

"Yaa,, mereka bilang,, Akiel dan Wonho sudah mulai menyebarkan demon poison,,"

"Hiii,,, memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuatku merinding,," celetuk Jooheon.

Hyunwoo diam, menatap jalanan lebar di depannya. Namun otaknya pun sebenarnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jooheon, membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Sampai di tempat kejadian, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk dan Jooheon langsung disuguhkan dengan beberapa sosok mayat yang sudah ditutupi dengan beberapa lembar kain. Tapi meski begitu mereka bertiga masih bisa melihat cipratan pada tembok bangunan itu.

Hyunwoo berjongkok sebentar, lalu membuka selembar kain yang menutupi mayat yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Segera dia meringis pelan saat mendapati dada mayat tadi kosong, jantungnya hilang.

"Kemungkinan besar ini bukan ulah Akiel dan Wonho,," lirih Minhyuk yang ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" celutuk Jooheon yang juga iku berjongkok disebelah mayat tadi.

"Selama tiga tahun, Wonho dan Akiel hanya memangsa 'orang-orang bermasalah' saja, kau tahu mereka seakan-akan menghukum perbuatan mereka yang luput dari petugas hukum. Tapi tidak dengan dia.." terang Minhyuk. "Orang ini sama sekali tidak memilii catatan kriminal,, intinya dia bersih.. Dan lihat.."Minhyuk mulai menggerakkan leher mayat tadi, "Ini,, luka ini,, Akiel dan Wonho bisa membunuh mangsanya dengan mudah tanpa harus menyerang lehernya,," Minhyuk memperlihatkan luka sayatan abstrak di leher sang mayat, "Tapi dia,, yang melakukan ini tidak seprofesional Akiel dan Wonho.."

Hyunwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, penjelasan Minhyuk sangat masuk akal. "Jadi maksudmu,, demon poison benar-benar ada?"

"Ya,, begitulah,, kemungkinannya sangat besar hingga saat ini.."

* * *

Hyunwoo menyesap batang rokok ditanganannya dalam-dalam, membiarkan asap yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya membumbung diudara sebelum perlahan-lahan menghilang. Otaknya terasa penuh, tapi Hyunwoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Yang jelas dia hanya merasakan sesak, sesak karena memikirkan Akile, Wonho, pekerjaannya,,, dan Kihyun?

Ah apa yang dilakukan pemuda manis itu? Hyunwoo tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kembali saat Kihyun mengecup pipinya, apa jangan-jangan dia gila? Ah terserah, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia ingin mendengar suara manis Kihyun.

"Sedang kasmaran,, Timjangnim?"

Hyunwoo sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu, namun dia makin terkejut lagi saat menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati Wonho yang sedang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Hallo,, Son Hyunwoo,," sapa Wonho dengan segala kesombongan yang dia punya.

"Kau brengsek!" umpat Hyunwoo lalu segera mengarahkan moncong revolvernya pada Wonho setelah membuang batang rokoknya.

"Kau kira revolvermu itu bisa menakutiku?" Wonho sama sekali tidak gentar bahkan ketika revolver itu mengarah lurus padanya.

"Benarkah,, tapi maaf saja,, revolver milikku ini bukan revolver biasa.."

'Dor!' Hyunwoo melepas satu tembakan.

"Peluru platina.. cih" Wonho meringis pelan saat peluru Hyunwoo melukai pundaknya. Membuat darah merembes mewarnai baju putih yang dikenakan Wonho berwarna semerah darahnya. "Rupanya kau sudah mulai menggunakan perkamen sial itu.

Hyunwoo memberikan seringainya menang, beruntung karena Kihyun sebelumnya sudah bisa membaca sebagian perkamen tua itu dan memberikan taukan beberapa info penting padanya. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan emasnya, Hyunwoo langsung saja menguhaji Wonho dengan tembakan peluru platinanya. Namun Wonho dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Ayolah Son,, kau tidak berpikir untuk membunuhku dengan peluru itu kan?" remeh Wonho.

"Sial!" Umpat Hyunwoo saat menyadari kalau pelurunya sudah kosong.

"Ups,, kehabisan peluru?" Wonho menyeringai saat menyadari revolver Hyunwoo sudah kosong. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membunuhku? Bocah?"

Hyunwoo sedikit membatu saat tiba-tiba saja Wonho ada di belakangnya. Dia bisa merasakan kuku tajam Wonho menggores tubuhnya.

"Tutup mulutmu,," dengan sigap Hyunwoo menyikut perut Wonho, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung kebelaang sambil menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Tidak heran mereka memilihmu sebagai pemimpin pasukan khusus Son,, kekuatanmu luar bisa.." Wonho meringis pelan merasakan perutnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang tanpa aku,, Wonho hyung?"

"Kiel-ah.."

Hyunwoo menoleh pada sosok yang dipanggil Kiel oleh Wonho tadi. Dan dia bisa melihat Akiel sedang melayang sengan sayap besarnya, tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas penampakan wajah sosok itu karena lampu yang temaram.

"Apa kau,, Son Hyunwoo?" Hyunwoo sedikit bergidik saat mendengar suara lembut Akiel menyapa pendengarannya, ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu.

'Slashh!'

Hyunwoo melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah anak panah menancap di bahu kiri Akiel, membuat sosoknya yang awalnya terbang dengan percaya diri itu tiba-tiba jatuh kebawah. Mengingat mereka ada di lantai 27, Hyunwoo tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau Akiel sampai jatuh kebawah dari ketinggian ini.

"Akiel!" Wonho yang melihat tuannya jatuh begitu saja langsung mengembangkan sayapnya dan melesat menuju Akiel.

Sempat membeku sejenak, namun Hyunwoo segera berlari menuju pagar pembatas dan melongok ke bawah, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa di bawah sana, Akiel dan Wonho lenyap.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Minhyuk yang baru muncul sambil membawa busur panah besar di tangannya.

"Kau yang memanahnya tadi?" tanya Hyunwoo sanksi.

"Ya,, dan ini panah khusus dari platina,, mereka bilang ini salah satu kelemahan Akiel dan Wonho".

"Hm,, benar.."

"Setidaknya aku meninggalkan bekas luka yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu singkat di bahunya.." lirih Minhyuk

* * *

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul tadi Kiel-ah?" tanya Wonho lembut sambil mengobati luka Akiel.

"Entahlah,," Kiel menggeleng kecil. "Kadang,, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.." kecut Akiel. "Aku penasaran,, sampai kapan aku bisa menunggu.." Kiel menerawang pada langit hitap di luar sana.

"Kurasa ini akan meninggalkan bekas luka,, mereka menggunakan peluru platina, bahkan mata panah itu juga dari platina.."

"Ah apa aku menjadi terlalu murah hati pada mereka?" lirih Akiel.

"Ya,, menurutku.." gumam Wonho.

* * *

Selama perjalanan kembali ke Seoul, Hyunwoo sama sekali tidak masuk dalam obrolan Jooheon dan Minhyuk. Pikirannya mengulas kembali pertemuannya dengan Wonho dan Akiel dan betapa hebat Kekuatan mereka. Baru kali ini selama dia bertugas Hyunwoo merasa begitu terintimidasi dengan musuhnya, dia merasa kecil dan,, takut.

"Bagaimana dengan racunnya hyung?"

"Eum,, kukira hipotesis Changkyun sangat besar kemungkinannya.." jawab Minhyuk sambil menerawang keluar jendela.

Secepatnya setelah sampai di Seoul,Hyunwoo harus berbicara dengan Kihyun mengenai perkamen tua itu. Dia harus menemukan kelemahan Wonho dan Akiel, ya,, harus. Kihyun adalah harapan terakhirnya saat ini.

* * *

Hyunwoo mungkin lelah, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa semangat saat membayangkan wajah Kihyun yang menyambutnya di rumah nanti. Dia tidak sabar dan sempat terlintas difikiranna untuk memperjelas statusnya dengan Kihyun. Kalau diingat-ingat, mereka memang belum memiliki status hubungan yang jelas. Dan Hyunwoo pun semakin mantap untu memperjelas status mereka. Dan itulah alasannya membawa sebuket besar bunga mawar merah sebagai propertinya dan sebagai kejutan.

Hyunwoo sudah memasukkan password rumahnya dan sedang melepaskan sepatunya saat mendengar teriakan Kihyun.

"Argh!"

Dengan gesit Hyunwoo berlari menuju kamarnya, matanya melebar dan buket mawar di tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Disana, dia melihat Wonho yang sedang menancapkan taringnya pada leher Kihyun.

"Hyungh,," Kihyun merintih sambil memanggilnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran saat merasakan sakit luar biasa di lehernya.

Hyunwoo masih mematung, bahkan saat Wonho menghemaskan tubuh lemas Kihyun begitu saja ke atas lantai.

"Kekasihmu sangat manis,, " Wonho meneringai sambil menjilat sisa darah Kihyun disudut bibirnya setelahnya di melompat keluar dari jendela kamar Hyunwoo yang terbuka

.

.

TobeContinue

270916

Mind to review manteman?

Haha,, maafkan untuk typo nya yang lebai banget DX

Hmmm,, apa lagi yaaaahhhh

pokoknya review review reviewwwwww

Makasiiii


End file.
